After the Night
by HouseCity101
Summary: After a very interesting sleepover, Fumikage has managed to confess his feelings toward Tsuyu, causing the two of them to form into a new couple. So what better way to celebrate is to make a bunch of delectable pancakes for each other...and the rest of their starving classmates because they need it a lot. Tokotsuyu, sequel fic, rated K , no sensual subjects here


**HUZZAH! I have finally returned!**

**"But House, why haven't you updated anything for a bunch of months!?"**

**Well that's because I had some stuff to take care of. I'm dealing with being in a new fandom, greeting new people, practicing my art, all that jazz. But that still doesn't mean I haven't given up in writing stories for this particular series :).**

**So yee, happy 1st anniversary to Overnight, the first fic on my OTP! This is the sequel to the fic I made. I didn't really wanted to do this, but I thought it would be fun just to put it in anyway. I'll probably continue this sort of story with a bunch of one-shots of the duo being a new couple. That might be on hold since I have to get started on that Fantasy!AU fic I've been wanting to write since last year.**

**And yes, I did borrowed the pancake recipe from Tasty, go check it out, it's pretty neat.**

**So with that said, enjoy this little one shot for fun, rate/review, will appreciate it U_U**

* * *

**After the Night**

Something feels...warm…

His bed for some reason felt this way, but why? Perhaps the sheets he dried before was set extra toasty? Or perhaps there is someone beside him?

Opening up his pair of eyes, Fumikage made a small moan before rubbing them gently. He still felt tired already. He just wants to sleep at least a little more, not until he could still feel that large weight on top of him. Looking down from his chest lies Tsuyu, resting by his side and making small croaks while snoring.

He soon made a blush, almost about to panic as to how and why this happened, but then he remembered.

Last night, he encountered Tsuyu in the kitchen and, thanks to Dark Shadow, invited her to his room to watch that vampire anime she started to like. And in the process of that, the sleepover had managed to make her his new girlfriend.

The confession he gave her was still looping in his head. He felt embarrassed by it, he could've made it a bit better, but it didn't mattered anyway. He was just here, relaxing with his newfound lover, in pure but tender silence. He looked at the time as it was only 5:45 in the morning. If he could think about it, the duo had only slept for a few hours. And right now, it would be until 7 or later for the rest of the class to come in.

He did recall Tsuyu suggesting that they should make some breakfast together before everyone. That would be a nice thing to do, although he wasn't that good at cooking. But it wouldn't be so bad, he was sure Tsu is a good cook herself. Perhaps it would work out later…

Suddenly, there was a tingling feeling from his lower region as he needed to go fast. But Tsuyu was there on top of him. It would be a bit hard to wake her up so fast. Pressing his fingers on her cheeks, he whispered her name. "Tsu..."

A small croak from her while she dozed off again. He had to admit: it was too adorable for his dark heart.

He continued to wake her up until she finally opened her eyes and smiled when seeing his face. "Ribbit...good morning."

He soon smiled back once she did. That was one of the many things he admired about her. "Good morning, my dearest." He made a small chuckle once she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

This causes the two of them to playfully teach each other for a bit. Making simple pecks on the cheek with a bit of nuzzling. While Fumikage's beak had to be practiced more, it still wasn't a bother for them to do so. They kinda started to get used to it. Once they were done, they soon looked at each other, making a small smile. "So I assume that you enjoyed last night?" Fumi asked.

Tsuyu hummed while nodding. "I thought it was really fun, it turned out as good as I expected."

They soon positioned themselves and sit next to each other on the side of the bed. "It's still early. Do you want to continue sleeping or just stay up?"

"I'll probably decide to keep awake. I sometimes do tend to wake up earlier to get ready for the day." Fumikage soon got up and looked at the time. They'll have to come up with what to do at this moment. "I shall return shortly. I have to use the restroom."

"Take your time, ribbit." The frog girl responded.

Fumi smiled back as he entered his bathroom and walked towards the toilet.

"**I told you that it would work out!"** He could hear that familiar, raspy voice from behind him before making a sigh.

"Yes, yes, I guess it did." The crow boy blushed slightly. "But however, I do greatly appreciated your help. So I thank you for that."

Dark Shadow made a laugh. **"Eh, it was nothing. But it's kinda awkward talking like this while you're taking a piss." **He then chuckled.

After hearing this, Fumikage immediately turned his head back towards what he was doing, slightly embarrassed. Once he was finished, he gave his quirk a pat on the head. "Again, I do thank you for acquiring me with confident, Dark Shadow. I would have certainly not have made it through without you."

"**Heh he, no probs! Now then, I'm sure that I'll receive such a fine reward after all of that!"**

Fumikage made a groan. "Very well, later today, I will buy you those chocolates you wanted."

This made the shadow demon smile. **"Yes!"**

"Not so loud. Also, why do you have such a fascination with chocolate?"

He soon left the bathroom and met up with Tsu once again. "So, do you want to head downstairs?"

"Sure." Tsuyu got up from the bed while fixing her hair bow. "I figured that we could make some breakfast together, ribbit."

"Ah, I see..." Fumi lowered his eyes for a bit, but however, Tsuyu managed to spot it.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just that, I'm not exactly that good when it comes to cooking."

"Oh." Once her hair was done, she gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "It's alright, really. We don't have to make something that big, ribbit. We could make something simple so it would be easier for you." She then reached for both her pockets. "Oh no, I don't have my phone with me..."

"Oh?" Fumikage wondered. "You actually have a list of recipes saved there?"

Tsuyu made a giggle. "Yeah. I sometimes check to see which dish I would make for my siblings whenever my parents are out. It's very useful to have so I could be prepared."

This made her boyfriend even more impressed. "That intriguing. You truly do seem that responsible."

"Thank you, Fumi-chan." She giggled again, having a small pink blush on her cheeks. "But you know, we could make something like, I dunno, pancakes?"

Fumikage thought for a moment before nodding. "Pancakes doesn't seem to be that hard of making. Very well, I suppose that's what we shall be taking then."

"There is this recipe I've saved that has some nice steps in making the pancakes fluffier. I used to make them for my siblings since they were so quick to do. I think we could do that."

"Fair enough, that's an option I could take."

Once they were ready, they both exited the bedroom quietly. The hallway was still in silence, though a few lights were dimmed. "Do you need to get your phone for the recipe?" Fumikage asked.

"No need, ribbit. I already know how to." Tsuyu said.

They soon used the hallways to bring themselves down to the first floor as they walked to the kitchen in silence. But it was broken once Fumi spoke up. "So when did you learned how to cook?"

He watched her tapped her finger on her chin, thinking for a moment. That is another thing he liked about her, just finds it kind of cute. "It was when I was at least 11. My mom taught me how to make the dinner we were having and it worked out well." She looked down on the floor. "And when I got into middle school, I would try and practice more, especially when it came to my parents not being around due to work, ribbit."

This caused her boyfriend to frown a bit. "Oh, I see."

"It's alright, really. They do come back once in a while." She then turned back to face him. "So when did you started?"

"I-It was when I was 9 years old. That was the time my mother showed me how she made her own apple pie." Fumikage smiled at the memory. "I was mesmerized by such delicate craft that I wanted to make it as well. The first result wasn't that perfect..."

"**That's because the pie was a bit burned." **Dark Shadow chirped from his shoulder.

"Ah!" And now he was blushing red, goodness…

Tsuyu laughed a little. "It's alright, ribbit. Making a dish for the first time isn't always going to go well. So I'm sure that you'll be able to perfect it." She held his hand to comfort him.

The crow boy hummed in response. Maybe there will be a time for him to perfect his mother's pie…

* * *

They soon entered the kitchen and immediately got to work in setting up the items.

"So what do we need exactly?" Fumikage asked aloud as he opened the fridge.

Tsuyu was by the sink, washing off a few bowls. "There's only at least a few basic items, ribbit. Some eggs, milk, butter..." She kept remembering the ingredients in her head.

While listening to her, Fumi took out what she listed, carefully placing them on the counter. "What else?"

"Some sugar and pancake mix. I think there in the cabinets."

As on cue, Dark Shadow appeared and floated up to reach the cabinet. **"I got it!"** He set them to the counter next to the milk.

"Thank you, Lil' Shadow." Tsu giggled.

Fumikage gave him a little rub on his forehead, making him chirp. "Is there anything else we need?"

"Well, there is the hand mixer and spatulas. Also, if you want, we could have the pancakes with some fruit. I could cut them for you."

"No need. I would gladly be in your assistance, my dear."

The frog girl made a blush and croaked. "I appreciate it, Fumi-chan."

Fumikage blushed once she spoke out that nickname. He was going to get used to that eventually.

He soon went back to the fridge to take out the fruits they both wanted. Apples, of course, some strawberries, and blueberries. The duo got to work in getting a knife and carefully chopped them on a plate. Tsuyu took a moment to look at her boyfriend doing his job, he was actually not that bad. His hands to get delicate when it came to doing stuff like this.

Once they were done, they moved the sliced fruits to one side of the counter to make some room. "Okay so to start, you need to place two egg yolks on the bowl." Tsuyu began, handing Fumi the case of eggs.

He made a small 'thank you' and took out the exact number. Taking out one egg, he cracked it from the side of the bowl and tried his best not to leak the yolk outside of it. He did the same with the second egg, completing his task. The two yolks stood there, looking so identical yet brilliant. Tsu gave him a smile along with a croak for doing well. He made a slight blush and turned his eyes to the bowl. So much complements he was receiving today…

"So the next thing to do is add a cup of sugar and milk. Then you add in the pancake mix and blend them together." He heard her continue as he went through what she said.

"How do I mix it?" He asked her once he picked up the whisk.

"At least a bit gentle, no need to rush it."

Fumikage inserted the whisk in the batter and started to stir it up. This doesn't seem to be that bad at all. After a whole minute, he was finished.

"That doesn't look so bad, you did good, Fumi-chan." Tsuyu said.

Fumikage smiled back at her. "Ah, thank you."

They continued to add in the rest of the ingredients into the batter as they finally prepared to cook their meals. "So to complete the pancakes, we need some ring molds, but I don't know if we have them, ribbit." Tsuyu wondered while looking around.

"I'm sure there are a few in here..." Fumikage murmured as he checked one of the drawers. He managed to spot a couple of ring molds buried from some cookie cutters. "I found them."

"Great! Now let's wash them up a bit."

They soon set the molds on the pan, getting a large spoon to help pour the batter in. "If you want, I'll show you how to do it." Tsuyu said. "Just try and put the batter in without dripping."

Fumi watched her and admired as to how neatly she made the pancakes. She really isn't that bad when it comes to cooking. He went over to his pan and set the molds in. His girlfriend handed him the bowl as he carefully filled the rings with the pancake batter. Although, while he did do a good job, there was a few drips hanging down, making him wince with disappointment.

"Ribbit, it's alright." Tsuyu reassured him. "It's nothing that bad. Mistakes do happen."

He made a small nod. "You do have a point."

Five minutes in, and they used a spatula to try and flip the pancakes over from inside the molds. While Tsuyu's looked nice with the golden brown texture, Fumikage's manages to get it, but one of them has a slight burn. He didn't fret though, it is his first time making them after all. Once the other side was done, they decorated their breakfast with the fruits they want on their plate, finishing with a drizzle of maple syrup. Though Fumi decided on that dark chocolate syrup he brought from the week. He rather try something different with it.

"Itadakimasu." They both chimed together as they finally started their meals.

Fumi made a small hum in delight as he took a few bites. "It's actually good."

"I'm glad you like it, I really like to make these just because it's so simple." Tsuyu said, happy at her boyfriend's reaction.

After they were finished, they cleaned up their plates and decided to clear out the counter of the leftover items. "Hey Fumi." Tsuyu called out.

"Yes, Tsu?"

"I was thinking maybe we could make a few more for everyone else since we're still here, ribbit." She suggested. "I think it's fair since they're gonna still feel tired from all week."

Fumi thought for a moment before making a smile. "I suppose we should. I do not mind helping out our fellow classmates in need."

Dark then appeared from behind, nudging his head with his. **"And while you're at it, make some for me too, but add it with some chocolate chips!"**

"Very well, you do deserve it after all."

* * *

The morning had continued and some of the classmates had finally woken up after such rest. They left their rooms to greet everyone else or head to the showers to freshen themselves up. Soon enough, a certain smell was able to alarm them from the common room.

"Woah, do you guys smell that?" Denki asked.

"That smells like pancakes!" Mina beamed.

"But who's in the kitchen then?" Izuku murmured as he walked into the entrance to the kitchen.

The others followed suit as they were surprised to find a peculiar sight. It was Fumikage and Tsuyu paired up together making a bunch of pancakes and placing them on the table. Dark Shadow was also there in one corner, happy scarfing on some chocolate chip pancakes.

Tsuyu turned around to find them and made a small wave. "Good morning everyone. We made breakfast."

Everyone awed in delight from seeing this and gathered around to try out the meal they've made.

"Woah, this is actually pretty good!"

"It's so yummy!"

"I actually think this ain't half-bad."

Tsu croacked while smiling. "I'm glad you all like it. Tokoyami and I tried our best in making them." She turned to look at her boyfriend, who was making a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"W-wait, Tokoyami, you made this too?" Jirou looked at him. "That's actually cool."

A few feathers from the goth teen rose up from his head. The amount of praises his friends were giving him was just a little bit too much, but on the other hand, he deeply appreciated it. Perhaps he could bake them his mother's apple pie in the future.

Mina soon approached him, who had a sly smirk on her face. "So you and Tsu cooked together, huh? Does that mean you two are a thing or something?" She said playfully.

His eyes widened in embarrassment. Oh great, now his blush is getting deeper. Thankfully, Tsuyu came to his rescue in answering for him. "Um, not really. I came by and asked if he wanted to assist me in making breakfast, that's all."

Her friend made a pout but grins again. "Okay, just wondering~." She laughed before meeting up with the others.

"Thank you for that." Fumikage sighed.

"Your welcome, but still, we do have to tell them eventually." Tsuyu said. "It's kind of unfair keeping this a secret."

"Of course, we will plan that out later."

"Good." To mess with him, she used her tongue to give him a quick, affectionate tap on his cheek. He turned around with a blush as she giggled and returned to finish cooking.

This will be an interesting change for them.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it for now. I'll probably go an make a bunch of one-shots that take place after this certain story. I do have a few ideas set up, some cute, and some angst _*rubs the evil hands*_.**

**But for now that will be put on hold as I have a AU story that is overdue and is needed to be done. So for now, take care everyone :)**


End file.
